FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Streamwing let her brother's body lay on her flank, her eyes clouding as his blood wet her fur. She had to get back with him, had to get home...She stood finally, streaks of red staining her fur, and carried his body in her jaws. Sobs threatened to slow her down, but her determination kept her going. Keep moving... I could even learn how to LOVE 00:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw dipped his head to his son, purring. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you," He praised, nuzzling his chin gently. "Who did you get as a mentor?" 00:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Eventually stumbling back to camp, Streamwing collapsed beside her brother's deceased body. "Nightstripe's dead...An eagle killed him, and it almost killed me too..." I could even learn how to LOVE 01:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (poor ember I]] could even learn how to LOVE 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing's green eyes went wide with horror at the sight of Nightstripe's splayed out body. A wail rose in her throat, but it was killed off by the dibelief that enother of her beloved clanmates was gone. Scarletflame's gone, not Nightstripe too!? The white she-cat ran over to Redclaw and whimpered with helplessness, pushing her pink nose into his fur. Moss 01:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "That'd be fu-" Palepaw broke off, hearing a cry from the camp. She pricked her ears in astonishment. " W-what? Brightfern, is something wrong? Could someone have... d-died?" she said in a stutter, frantically lashing her tail. Gryfflepuff 01:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, this is really important! Hiddenshade's page is completely gone!) "Nightstripe," whimpered Lilywing still pressed close to Redclaw. Moss 02:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (It's probably a glitch) Streamwing fainted, while Griffinpaw and Stormheart glanced over from across camp. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's a glitch. I checked and it showed up). Gryfflepuff 02:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just making sure, thanks) Moss 02:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw and Stormheart rushed over to Nightstripe's deceased body. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Violetpheart stalked up to Nightstripe, eyes round with horror. Birchheart was close to her side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 16:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw kneaded his sharp claws into the soft, moist ground, letting out a silent, mourning meow. "Another Clanmate StarClan has taken from us..." He meowed, bowing his head and paying his respects to the dark black cokd-bodied tom. He studied Emberwish for a moment, padding over to her and giving her a comforting lick on the shoulder. 20:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan